Para eso son las hermanas
by Belzer
Summary: Chazz invitó a Leni a una fiesta y Lori, siendo la buena y preocupona hermana que es, los acompañó como chaperona. Después de todo, uno nunca sabe cuando necesitarás el respaldo de tú hermana.


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y demás. Lo único mío es esta historia.

* * *

Radiante. No había otra palabra para describir como se veía Leni ante el espejo, aunque ella quizás desconociera esa palabra. Lo que era claro que si conocía era como resaltar su belleza natural a través de un uso del maquillaje y de su guardarropa que podría compararse con lo que se veía en Broadway. El vestido color turquesa que llevaba era algo revelador sin por ello lucir vulgar o indecente. No llevaba sombra en sus ojos pues no era de su agrado, pero si se había puesto algo de maquillaje en sus mejillas además de pintar sus labios con un tono rosado, aunque lo había hecho de forma que parecía como si no se hubiera puesto nada.

Mientras la veía arreglarse, Lori pensaba en como su hermana menor, que hasta hace poco terminaba luciendo como salida de un circo de cuarta cada vez que se maquillaba, había refinado sus habilidades tras haber visto un documental en el que una de las grandes mentes del mundo de la Haute Couture mencionó que un buen maquillaje era parte integral de un diseño glamoroso.

" _Literalmente, tiene mucho más que aire en la cabeza_." —fue lo que pensó la mayor de las Loud. Su hermana realmente podía hacer las cosas cuando se las proponía, aunque la imagen de admiración que Lori dibujó en su mente quedó algo distorsionada cuando Leni cayó al suelo tras tratar de caminar y parpadear al mismo tiempo.

" _Aunque podría estar sobrevalorándola un poco_."

—Déjame ayudarte, Leni. —La adicta al teléfono extendió su mano para que su hermana pudiera ponerse de pie. La pobre sobaba su frente con un gestito de dolor.

—Gracias, Lori. Como que debo tener más cuidado si camino y parpadeo a la vez. ¿Eso es lo que vas a llevar a la fiesta? Como que es muy simple.

—Lo sé, pero no me interesa ir con algo más llamativo. Bobby no estará aquí, pero seguimos siendo novios y no tengo porque llamar la atención de nadie mas.

Lo que la rubia de cabellera corta llevaba era su clásico tank top azul cielo y unos jeans no muy ajustados. La joven era naturalmente guapa, pero no estaba interesada en que se notara, mucho menos a donde iba a ir.

Y es que, como Leni dijo, ellas saldrían a una fiesta a la cual la modista de la casa fue invitada por Chazz, con quien estaba saliendo desde hacía un par de semanas, aunque aún no formalizaban su relación. Lori había sido invitada por aparte a la fiesta, pero sin Bobby, ella no veía razón alguna para acudir. Sin embargo, en cuanto supo que su hermanita iría, ella se apuntó más rápido de lo que dice "Literalmente". No es que desconfiara de Chazz o que dudara de que podría defenderla, pero con Leni siendo Leni, más valía prevenir que lamentar.

—¿Y cómo luzco, Lori? —preguntó la segunda hermana Loud cuando terminó con su maquillaje.

—Radiante, Leni. Literalmente, luces radiante.

La sonrisa de la chica con las gafas de sol desapareció como agua en el desierto y se sentó para comenzar con su maquillaje de nuevo.

—Si no te gustó como quedó mi maquillaje, no tenías que decirme radiador.

Lori ni trató de disimular el palmetazo que se dio en el rostro y luego se puso a explicarle a su hermana lo que quiso decir. El malentendido se resolvió justo a tiempo, así que Chazz no tuvo que esperar mucho a que las jóvenes salieran.

—Te ves preciosa, Leni.

—Gracias, Chazz. —respondió la joven mientras subía al asiento delantero del auto del joven de cabellera rizada. Que ella recordara bien su nombre era testimonio de lo mucho que lo quería. Una vez que las Loud se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad, el rollizo adolescente puso en marcha su vehículo con rumbo hacia la diversión.

* * *

En cosa de 20 minutos, el grupo de jóvenes había llegado a la casa donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Como la casa Loud, el lugar era un acogedor hogar de dos plantas, aunque el ambiente festivo se notaba fácilmente. Había varios jóvenes afuera platicando, algunos fumaban y otros bebían, aunque cabe notar que la fiesta era 100% sin alcohol. El anfitrión, un joven en su primer año de la carrera de Medicina, se había asegurado de eso para no causarle problemas a sus padres, quienes habían salido el fin de semana y le habían dado permiso para dar una fiesta moderadamente salvaje. Los recién llegados entraron a la casa y se encontraron con más chicos platicando, comiendo botanas, bailando y claro, besuqueándose.

—Chazz, viejo. Que bueno que pudiste venir. —dijo un joven de 19 años, afroamericano, de cabello largo y rizado que llevaba puesta una chaqueta de la universidad comunitaria local, y que era el organizador del jolgorio. —Y veo que trajiste a tú novia. Genial.

—Aun no somos novios. —replicó tímidamente el chico gordito. —Pero creo que vamos por ese camino.

—Creí que íbamos a una fiesta, Chazz. —dijo Leni, lo que logró sacarle una risa al anfitrión. Lori no detectó malicia alguna así que lo dejó pasar.

—Y si es con una de las maravillosas hermanas Loud, definitivamente es un buen camino. Por cierto, no esperaba que vinieras, Lori.

El joven, cuyo nombre era Walter Quagmire, conocía a Bobby desde su último año de preparatoria y se llevaban bastante bien. Por cortesía, había invitado a Lori a su fiesta, aunque imaginaba que ella no aceptaría venir, por lo que su presencia resultó una sorpresa agradable.

—Literalmente, no pensaba hacerlo. Sin Bobby aquí, no me llaman la atención estas cosas, pero alguien tenía que tomar el papel de chaperona de su hermana menor y soy la única en mi familia que cubre los requisitos.

Luego de una risa breve, Walter los invitó a pasar y le pidió a Lori que saludara a Bobby de su parte. Leni y Chazz fueron por su lado a asaltar una charola con papas fritas, mientras la adicta al teléfono solo se recargó en una pared tras tomar un vaso con agua sabor naranja. Ella lo admitía, esos dos hacían una pareja linda e inusual. Que una chica tan guapa y popular como su hermana se interesara en un chico que no encajaba en el estereotipo del chico apuesto era otro maravilloso testimonio de que lo que a Leni le faltaba de agudeza mental, lo tenía de sobra en honestidad y gentileza.

" _Y Chazz es un buen chico. Espero que se hagan novios… pero si le hace algo a mi hermanita, no habrá lugar en la tierra o más allá donde pueda ocultarse de mí_."

—Miren nada más lo que nos trajo la marea. Pero si se trata de la guapísima Lori Loud. ¿Cómo estás, cariño? Supe que tú "noviecito" tuvo que mudarse.

La chica reconocería esa horrible voz donde fuera.

—Literalmente, eso no es asunto tuyo, Silas. Ahora hazle un favor al mundo y, literalmente, arrójate a la Interestatal.

Silas Roberts tenía la misma edad que Walter y como él, también había asistido a la preparatoria donde Lori estudiaba, solo que fue rechazado de cada universidad del país por sus malas notas. Era un milagro que hubiera concluido su educación media, sobre todo con su reputación de jugador, buscapleitos y bravucón. Lamentablemente, el chico había puesto el ojo sobre Lori desde aquel entonces a pesar de que su noviazgo con el latino no era secreto, y se necesitó que Bobby le dejara un labio reventado y un ojo morado para que la dejara en paz.

—Vamos, vamos. No hay necesidad de alborotarse, bonita. Yo solo decía… Como el "nadador olímpico" se fue a otro lado y te diste una escapada al reventón, pensé que algo de compañía te haría falta, aunque si no quieres, seguro que tú hermanita estereotipo podría aprovecharla mejor.

—Deja a mi hermana fuera de esto, bastardo. Además, ya tiene pareja.

El joven rio burlonamente. Su aliento delataba un leve tufo alcohólico. —Como si eso me importara, cielo, aunque si quieres que me aleje de tú hermanita, todo lo que tienes que hacer es…

—… Largarte de una maldita vez, Silas, que ni siquiera estás invitado.

Walter y otros dos de sus amigos se habían acercado en cuanto notaron que Silas estaba presente, y ahora estaban tras de él, tronándose los nudillos.

—Vamos, Walt. No seas mala onda. No tiene nada de malo que esté por aquí. Además, solo quiero divertirme un poco aprovechando la buena compañía.

—No lo repetiré de nuevo, Silas. Lárgate de mi casa o te echamos a golpes.

—Está bueno, me voy. Aliviánate, man.

Los amigos de Walter condujeron discretamente a Silas fuera de la casa para no arruinar el ambiente. El joven afroamericano le ofreció inmediatamente una disculpa a Lori por el fiasco y le aseguró que no lo había invitado.

—No te preocupes, Walter, Se que nunca invitarías a ese. Mejor sigamos disfrutando la fiesta. El anfitrión, literalmente, debe divertirse también.

El tiempo siguió su marcha al ritmo del rock, la música pop y la charla entre los jóvenes fiesteros. Lori observó su reloj y vio que eran pasaditas de las 10 y media de la noche. Sus padres les habían dado permiso de quedarse hasta medianoche, así que aún tenían tiempo suficiente para pasarla bien, aunque salvo un poco de plática casual, ella dividía su tiempo entre textearle a Bobby y vigilar a su hermanita. Ya había olvidado el mal rato de una hora antes, pero igual quería asegurarse de que Chazz y Leni no tuvieran algún deseo de hacer que su diversión se tornara clasificación C.

—Aunque para eso, primero tendría que llegar a B.

Los tortolitos estaban sentados en un sofá hablando de quien sabe que como si fueran chicos de secundaria, así que todo estaba firmemente dentro de la clasificación A. Sin nada que hacer realmente, la rubia de cabellera corta estaba aburrida y esperaba que el tedio o le provocara sueño. Ignorando eso, Lori se sirvió más agua de naranja para apaciguar su sed. Pronto un vaso se convirtió en dos y tras el segundo, sintió que el aburrimiento le estaba pasando factura.

—¿Te sientes bien, amiga? —Le preguntó uno de los muchos invitados a la fiesta. —Porque luces como si fueras a caerte dormida en cualquier momento.

—No, no estoy tan agotada. Literalmente, estoy bien.

—Tal vez deberías recostarte en algún sofá. Es más, deja que te lleve.

Lori quiso objetar, pero sus parpados se sentían más pesados y su mareo empeoraba.

—Al… al menos debo decirle a Leni y a Chazz. Quizás deberíamos irnos a casa…

La adolescente perdió por un momento la noción del tiempo y el espacio. No fue por mucho, pues en cuanto se sintió como ella misma una vez más, se encontró dentro de una de las habitaciones de la planta alta, recostada en una cama. Probablemente no había ningún sofá o sillón libres para que pudiera sentarse en lo que le pasaba el mareo, así que por eso la habrían llevado allí, sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba del todo y era la ausencia de Leni.

—Literalmente, ella es la primera en llegar cuando alguien se enferma en casa, sobre todo si soy yo. Porque…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese momento y la adicta al teléfono se incorporó hasta quedar sentada.

—Que bueno que viniste, Leni. No me siento bien y… —Y Lori se quedó muda en ese momento, pues no era su hermana quien entró.

—No te preocupes, mi linda Lori. Yo me voy a asegurar de que te sientas mejor, y sé que tú me harás sentir mucho mejor.

—Pe… pero como volviste, maldito. Walt te echó de aquí.

Silas cerró la puerta tras él y se acercó a Lori despacio. Ella trató de ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas le fallaron y terminó cayendo sobre la cama de nuevo.

—Si, eso hizo ese negro cabroncito, pero un amigo me ayudó a entrar de nuevo. La fiesta está muy buena como para perdérmela.

La mayor de las Loud sintió escalofríos. El mareo aún seguía y no se sentía con fuerzas como para poder alejarse de él, mucho menos podía ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Por un momento olvidé que estabas aquí y quise ir con tú hermanita la idiota, pero estaba bailando con un tarado panza alegre, y quitárselo de encima solo habría servido para que me corrieran de nuevo sin divertirme. Entonces mi amigo me recordó que seguías aquí y me dije que podríamos divertirnos después de todo, así que le pedí que con cuidado se acercara a donde estabas y vaciara un par de gotas de un pequeño líquido mágico en tú vaso sin que te dieras cuenta, y en cuanto vio que surtió efecto, te trajo para acá para que tengamos un momento a solas. De veras deberías pasar menos tiempo mensajeándote con ese frijolero.

Una sensación de vació se hizo presente en el estómago de Lori. El malparido había encontrado una forma de drogarla con quien sabe que sin que ella se diera cuenta, y la rubia no era ninguna tonta. Sabía lo que Silas quería hacerle.

—Probablemente Walt y los demás boy scout ya se dieron cuenta de que no estas por allá, así que haremos esto rápido. Espero lo disfrutes, zorra, porque yo si que lo haré.

Lori dio un pequeño grito, pero Silas se puso sobre ella y le tapó la boca con una mano. Intentó abofetearlo, incluso darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna, mas al cuerpo de la rubia le falló la fuerza necesaria y por lo mismo, no pudo oponer resistencia cuando el infeliz le desabrochó el pantalón. Lori comenzó a llorar. Estaba asustada y llena de miedo, pensando en Bobby y lo mucho que deseaba que entrara por esa puerta para salvarla.

Alguien le dio un golpe muy fuerte a la puerta en ese momento, deteniendo a Silas justo antes de que pudiera desvestirla. La puerta se abrió violentamente gracias a una potente patada, revelando a una muy airada Leni Loud. Ella había estado buscando a su hermana cuando desapareció y estaba subiendo a la planta alta cuando escuchó su grito.

Los que conocen a la chica saben que aunque ella es la ternura encarnada, también es capaz de ejercer violencia si se necesita, como prueban sus participaciones en las muchas peleas que se desataban en su casa, así que en cuanto vio a un sujeto encima de su hermana y lágrimas en los ojos de ella, la despistada actuó en automático.

—¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI HERMANA, HOMBRE MALO! —Y se le arrojó a Silas como si fuera un leopardo. Pronto lo estaba llenando de golpes y rasguños, arrancándole cabello en cada oportunidad. El chico intentó defenderse, pero Leni no le daba la menor oportunidad. Y los golpes de la chica dolían. En serio dolían. La rubia tenía mucha más fuerza de la que su constitución sugería.

Chazz y Walt entraron tras Leni y lograron que dejara de golpear a Silas, aunque no antes de que le diera una patada brutal en las joyas de la familia, lo que, en combinación con el alcohol en su sistema, dejó al casi violador en el suelo y al borde del desmayo. Gracias a ese desastre, la fiesta terminó oficialmente.

Los dos adolescentes y un par de amigos sacaron a Silas del cuarto y dejaron a las rubias solas. Leni se sentó junto a su hermana mayor y le abrochó el pantalón. Ver a su querida Lori estremecerse de miedo mientras lo hacía turbó su corazón.

—Ya estás a salvo, Lori. Ese hombre malo ya se fue.

La joven ayudó a su hermana a levantarse mientras le preguntaba si le hizo daño.

—Gra… gracias al cielo, no. Llegaste justo a tiempo, Leni. Llegaste justo a tiempo…

La presa no pudo contener más las lágrimas en los ojos de Lori, así que se soltó a llorar mientras su hermana menor la abrazaba y le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello como cuando eran niñas.

—Vas a estar bien, Lori. Como que todo va a estar bien.

Cuando las chicas bajaron a la planta baja, Walt le ofreció una disculpa a Lori y les dijo a Leni y a ella que había llamado a la policía para que vinieran a detener a Silas.

—No sé si el que se haya colado a la fiesta contará como allanamiento de morada, pero lo que te hizo definitivamente merece que lo arrojen tras las rejas.

—E… entiendo, Walt. No estoy molesta contigo ni nada. Por ahora solo quiero volver a mi casa.

La patrulla llegó bastante rápido y se llevaron arrestado a Silas. Lori dio una declaración muy breve y pidió que la dejaran volver a casa, cosa que el oficial aceptó, pero le recordó que debía presentarse en la estación de policía para ratificar su denuncia. Finalmente, Chazz llevó a las chicas a su hogar. Un poco antes de llegar, Lori le pidió que se detuviera.

—Si no les molesta, quisiera tomar un poco de aire fresco antes de volver. ¿Te parece bien, Leni?

—Claro, Lori. Lo que pidas. Déjanos aquí, cariño. Como que yo me encargo de ella. Además, ya estamos cerca de casa y ni yo podría perderme.

—De acuerdo, corazón. Cuídense mucho y… bueno, espero que te mejores, Lori.

—Gracias, Chazz. Literalmente, muchas gracias.

Una vez que el chico se fue, las Loud continuaron con su camino a pie. Lori observaba al cielo con tristeza y no poco dolor.

—¿No es gracioso, Leni? —dijo ella deteniéndose. —Fui a esa fiesta para defenderte si alguien quería propasarse contigo… y en vez de eso fuiste tú quien me defendió, o mejor dicho, me rescató cuando se propasaban conmigo.

—¿Y debería ser gracioso? Porque, como que sabes que no soy tan buena entendiendo chistes, aunque sepa que a los de Luan luego les hace falta gracia.

Lori dejó que una risa amarga escapara de sus labios. Desde luego que Leni no entendería esa expresión.

—Pero como que si sé que debía defenderte. No me gusta cuando alguien le hace algo malo a mis hermanos, aunque a veces le haya hecho algo malo a Linky o a las demás, pero somos familia y con un choque o un empujón, demostramos nuestro amor.

Lori volvió a reír, pero esta vez había más calidez en esa risa.

—Aunque si alguien que no es de la familia le hace daño a cualquiera de ustedes, como que no lo voy a perdonar y le daré su merecido.

—No sé que haría sin ti, Leni. Literalmente, no lo sé.

La modista abrazó nuevamente a su hermana mayor mientras le susurraba un tierno arrullo que solía dedicar a Luna y a Luan cuando eran unas bebés.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, aunque la verdad, como que no se muchas cosas. —Y las chicas continuaron con su camino a casa. La pesadilla distaba por terminar, pensó Lori. Aun debía contarles a sus papás lo que pasó, también debía contarle a Bobby, acudir ante la policía para asegurarse que el infeliz pagara por lo que hizo y pasaría un tiempo antes de que olvidara la desagradable experiencia, pero no era momento de pensar en eso. Ahorita solo quería disfrutar de la reconfortante compañía de su hermana y decirle algo que no se cansaría de decirle las veces que fuera.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Leni. Muchas gracias.

—No fue nada, Lori. Como que para eso son las hermanas.

Y Lori Loud no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso.

* * *

Saludos a todos. Les traigo un nuevo one-shot que espero disfruten. Esta vez me fui por un tema un poco más dramático protagonizado por mi chica Loud preferida, que es Lori, y quien afortunadamente contó con el apoyo de un hermoso ángel guardián llamado Leni. Me gustó mucho darle ese peso a nuestra rubia despistada favorita y que si bien parece que no mataría ni una mosca, no hay que olvidar que puede ser tan buena repartiendo golpes como cualquiera de sus hermanas. Si no me creen, recuerden la pelea por el punto dulce, lo de Sharon de Monet, Hugh... Leni es más ruda de lo que parece xDD

Y es todo por ahora, chicos. Recuerden dejar sus reviews para saber que les gusto de la historia, que no, y en si, conocer sus comentarios. Sin más que agregar por ahora, me despido esperando que disfruten esta historia y les deseo muy buena suerte en todo lo que hagan.


End file.
